GoldMember
by KlainesDarknessChalet
Summary: One Shot Of What Happened After Kurt's 'not The Boy Next Door' Performance! SMUT!


**This is a little one shot I Done. **

**So basically, if you haven't seen the 'Not the boy next door' performance & seen Chris in those ridiculously tight gold pants, then you will not get this. ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**GOLDMEMBER.**

The minuet Kurt ripped off his suit pants Blaine's mouth watered.

When Kurt said he was contemplating on changing song he only thought it would be from, 'Music of the night' to 'Defying Gravity' or something.

But this, _THIS_ right here was something he _NEVER_ expected.

_'Not the boy next door._'

With... Gold. Pants.

But not any old gold pants, no.

These must have been the tightest pants Kurt had ever dared to wear.

The bulge he was sporting could have been visible from London, he's sure of it.

Blaine watched from his seat as his boyfriend swiveled his hips too rival Shakira.

Sung his heart out to rival Mariah.

And air grinded enough to rival Sam, and we all know Sam likes to grind.

With Rachel and Mr Schue in such close proximity to him he kept having to un-cross and re-cross his legs to hide his own bulge. But who could blame him? Any guy or girl(and he's pretty sure animal, inanimate object or fucking granny) would get turned on by this.

He heard Rachel's breathing pick up and she might try to say its from nerves, but he knows it from the fact his boyfriend is a sex god.

His arse looked so perfect, he could just imagine all the things he wanted to do right there and then. The moment Kurt lifted his leg up and placed it on the piano Blaine let out a whimper, he forgot just how flexible Kurt was.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said quiet breathlessly.

"Me, uh, yeah, i-um, I'm fine. Just-ah, yeah." He replied rather lamely.

Coherent thoughts were no longer at Blaine's use.

Kurt grunted during the song and Blaine's dick throbbed so painfully against his jeans.

He was not going to survive to the end.

He placed the palm of his hand discreetly against his bulge and pushed down ever so slightly, just to ease the pain.

He continued to bite his lip till the end of the performance.

* * *

When Kurt finished he began to rise in his seat clapping, only to remember his little problem, so he quickly sat back down.

He watched as the woman gave his Boyfriend praise on the performance and make his face light up like a bulb.

He was so proud of Kurt...But so fucking **HORNY**!

Rachel and Mr Schue left shortly and so did the girls.

He made his way down to the stage just as Kurt ran back he was climbing the steps.

As soon as Kurt saw him he leaped at him, wrapping his legs around his hips.

"Baby, I did it! She loved it! OMG, I was so nervous she'd hate and never allow me in, then she said it was great and I just, OMG, Blaine, can you believe it, I thought she'd wanna kill me for doing something so-"

Kurt's rant was cut short by a forceful kiss from Blaine.

"So what, Kurt? Perfect? Amazing? SEXY?" He said the last word a little breathy, but he didn't care.

"Sexy?" Kurt whispered like it wasn't true.

Blaine began massaging Kurt's cheeks through the tight trousers.

"So, so, sexy." He whispered, whilst placing chaste kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

"You really don't know how sexy you are, Kurt. I was nearly cumming in my jeans watching you do that. And I'm pretty sure Rachel was aswell." He laughed.

"Rachel?" Kurt asked with a confused face.

"Yep, Rachel. You make everyone want you. But you remember that you're mine, and only _MINE_ right?." Blaine replied, biting down hard on the collar bone that was now visible.

Kurts breath hitched, _Blaine was jealous? Oh, well this would be fun._

"Remind me." He whispered in Blaine's ear before licking the shell and teasing his tongue in the dip.

"With pleasure!" Blaine growled.

He kept a tight hold on Kurt's arse as he walked over to the piano.

He was so happy he asked for the auditorium this evening to practice for nationals.

No interruptions.

* * *

He lowered Kurt down onto the piano bench and pushed his body back so he was arched over the front of the piano.

Kurt's elbows hit the keys and sent a loud bellowing sound around the auditorium, they didn't care.

Blaine began moving his way down Kurt's body, undoing one button at a time and kissing every bit of skin that got revealed.

When all were done he dragged his finger nails over Kurt's torso and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

He moved the kisses to Kurt's neck, sucking on the pulse point that was a soft spot.

Kurt began writhing underneath him, in desperate need for friction.

"These," Blaine said, slapping his hands down on to Kurt's gold pants.

"Were the reason you got me so fucking hot. They are to blame." He whispered biting Kurt's earlobe and teasing it in between his teeth.

Kurt let out a needy moan of, "_Please."_ And Blaine knew what he had to do.

He dropped to his knees and placed his mouth over the button on the pants.

He kept his hands running up and down the sides of Kurt's chest as he undone the button using his teeth alone.

"H-how are you so fucking skilled?" Kurt breathed, hips thrusting upwards.

"I learn from the best." Blaine winked and began to pulled down the zipper inbetween his teeth.

Once it was down, he pulled Kurt forward, so that his arse was slightly hanging off the seat.

Blaine placed his hands beneath Kurt and pinched his arse, then rolled his arse cheeks firmly in his hands as Kurt clutched at his shoulders.

A broken cry was torn from Kurt's throat as he couldn't stop his body from twitching and jerking hard against Blaine's chest.

Blaine hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down his hips, Still gripping his arse firmly and holding him steady on the bench.

Kurt's now throbbing erection sprung free and knocked Blaine on the chin, dripping with pre-cum.

Blaine licked the bit on his off as Kurt moaned at the site.

Blaine's breath ghosted over his dick and a hand lifted his feet up, tugging his shoes,pants and boxers off.

He let his left leg drop back on the ground, but then Blaine grabbed his right and draped it over his shoulder. Before Kurt could get a word in Blaine sunk fully over his leaking cock, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat.

"_Always the expert."_ Kurt muttered as he resisted the urge to thrust up into Blaine mouth.

Blaine brought 3 fingers up to Kurts mouth with a silent request to suck them Kurt sucked and sucked, swirling his tongue and coating them with saliva.

If what he thought was going to happen, happened, he'd need all the spit he could give.

Blaine pulled them out and trailed them over Kurt's heaving chest.

Then a wet finger pressed firmly against him, rubbing hard and soothingly over the rim of his arse as Blaine's open mouth sucked up the underside of his cock.

Blaine's finger dipped inside of him a few centimeters and then retreated back to rubbing over him.

He jerked his hips, and keened loudly. Needing more then what he was getting, but Blaine looked like he was taking it slow.

"I told you I'm reminding you who you belong to, Kurt. So you have to wait for it." Blaine said before sinking back over Kurt's length.

Kurt's hips snapped up with sudden adrenaline. He felt Blaine gasp and swallow around him.

He moaned at the sudden tightness and tried to stop his hips from jerking further down Blaine's throat.

But Blaine surprised him and sunk down him a few more inches, swallowing tightly around his cock again. Blaine's other hand reached up and cupped his arse, gripping tightly and tugging him forward a few more inches until his nose was pressed against Kurt's belly button.

_"Oh, Blaine..."_ Kurt moaned. He wasn't going to last as long as he should, but he didn't mind. Blaine was a god at everything he done.

Blaine suddenly plunged his middle finger into Kurt up to the first knuckle, feeling the muscles clinch tightly and the heat surround his digit.

He thrusted it in a few times before adding a second and crooking them to help the stretch.

Kurt whined at the lost when Blaine detached his mouth from his Cock, but moaned in pleasure and pain when he shoved a third-now slightly dry-finger into his hole.

Blaine pushed them in and out at a fast pace, needing to get Kurt stretched enough so he could have his way with him.

After a few minuets he pulled them out and watched as Kurt's whole clenched around nothing.

"Get up and turn around. I want your knees on the bench and your elbows on the keys." Blaine ordered as he began stripping his own clothes off.

Not being able to say anything Kurt just moaned and obeyed. Blaine licked his palm a couple of times before wiping it over his own throbbing member.

Once slicked up enough, he tugged Kurt back slightly by the hips. Kurt arched up against the hot, throbbing flesh, and gasped in want as Blaine rubbed himself over his hole teasingly.

"Just fuck me already!" Kurt screamed into the empty room.

With that being said Blaine surged forward and slammed into Kurt in one swift movement.

"God, you're so fucking _tight,"_ Blaine moaned, thrusting back and forth and tugging Kurt's arse cheeks apart.

Kurt dropped his head onto the keys and whimpered along with the clanging sound.

He knew he was going to have bruises on his hips from where Blaine's nails were digging in, but, fuck, he didn't care.

A hand tangled into his, not so perfectly coiffed hair and yank his head back.

The only sounds in the auditorium were that of deep moans and the wet sounds of their flesh slapping together in quick movements.

Blaine began kissing his way down Kurt's neck, panting during.

_"You're mine!"_ He groaned. Hands pulling harder in Kurt's hair.

Though no-one would believe it, rough was Kurt's thing.

_"Yours!"_ He whimpered back, feeling the coiling in his stomach begin.

"Baby, I'm so close." He whined into Blaine's mouth as they shared a sloppy kiss.

Blaine yanked him back a bit more which jolted his kneeling position so that with every pound Blaine was directly hitting his prostate.

"_Ahhhh_! Blaine, oh, _yesbabyrightthere!"_ He screamed, rolling his hips further back on Blaine dick.

Kurt legs slipped open wider, inviting Blaine in closer and felt him slam into him, ball sacks knocking against eachother.

He whimpered as Blaine grinded against his ass while still buried deeply inside of him. His elbow slipped and his hand smacked down hard against the piano keys as Blaine's cock pushed against his prostate even more.

Blaine bit down hard on Kurt's shoulder as his thrusts became irregular and Kurt was pushing back to meet him half way.

"So, fucking, amazing! And all _mine!"_ Blaine growled against his back, beginning to press hot open mouthed kisses along Kurt's spine.

Kurt once again whimpered in response, needing to let go, but willing to stick it out with Blaine.

Just then Blaine's hand removed its self from Kurt's shoulder and snaked it way round to his throbbing and recently neglected cock.

He began to pump hard and fast. Both boys closed their eyes and bit their lips as they tried to hold back the sounds needing to escape.

Kurt began shaking and let go first, cum spilling over Blaine's fist, the piano and the floor. Blaine's name falling from his lips as he started to come down.

With the clench of Kurt's orgasm around him Blaine let go not a minuet after. Shooting his load deep into Kurt's arse, screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

He rocked himself through the orgasm before slowly pulling out.

Kurt winced at the sudden emptiness, but turned around a quickly sat down with a hiss on the piano bench.

Blaine joined him there, after gathering up their clothes. They got dressed slowly, sharing chaste kisses here and there.

Once fully dressed Kurt leaned on Blaine's shoulder as he whispered.

"So, who do you belong to?"

"You and only you." Kurt replied in a dreamy and tired tone.

"Good." Blaine stated.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too, Blaine." He replied.

Just then they heard a snickering come from behind the curtain. They look at eachother with wide scared eyes Then they heard one little word and weren't so afraid anymore.

"Wanky."


End file.
